


Making a destiny together

by 00_saudade



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fire Emblem Awakening AU, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, More relationships WILL BE ADDED as the story progresses, Multi, Not Beta Read, TXT makes an appearance soon, Temporary Character Death, You don't need to play the game to read this!!, slow updates sorry, well at the start lmaoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00_saudade/pseuds/00_saudade
Summary: A journey filled with excitement and tears that starts with two people finding an amnesiac in a meadow near Southtown.-A Fire Emblem: Awakening AU which stars Heeseung as the main character (Robin) and Sunghoon as the blue-haired prince (Chrom).
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem : Awakening nor do I own I-LAND. None of the actions made by the characters actually depict their actually personalities, and there'll be swearing in this AU. You don't need to play the game to understand most of this AU.

???’s POV  
“This is it! Our final battle!” Sunghoon declared, gripping Falchion tight as he scrutinized the battlefield. Validar, curse that snake-like man, stares at us with a sneer on his face.

“Come on little prince, it will be amusing to see you withstand dark spells with that sword of yours.” I felt the air around Sunghoon change, the look in his eyes hardened as he turned to me. “You’re one of us, Heeseung, and no “destiny” can change that.” He placed a hand on my shoulder, “Now let’s kill this dastard and be done with it!” I felt warmth coming from the prince’s words.

Sunghoon charges at Validar with a burning determination, and delivered a hard blow aimed at the other man, but Validar dodged at the last second and jeered, “Is that all you have, princeling?” Sunghoon growled as he tried to steady his footing, while Validar shot a small but precise of dark magic. The blue-haired prince narrowed his eyes as he side-stepped to let the spell crash into a nearby pillar.

“Heeseung! A little help here!” Sunghoon called at me, I nodded as I readyed my semi-battered Thoron tome. I was a good five or so metres away from Validar, so I had to make it count. Electricity crackled at my fingertips as the spell began charging up, I could feel the magic pulse through me, like it was greeting me as if I was an old friend.

“THORON!”

A massive bolt of lighting cast out of my hands, aimed at Validar. He raised his arms to defend himself but the lightning pierced his skin. Validar let out a guttural scream and fell down to his knees, his body starting to disintegrate into black and purple flames. Sunghoon turns to me and lets out a sigh of relief, while I give him a grin. We did it.

_“THIS ISN’T OVER! DAMN YOU BOTH!”_

A large orb of dark magic was aimed directly at Sunghoon. Without hesitation, I pushed him to the ground and took on the hit. “HEESEUNG!” I heard a cry and then footsteps, a hand on my pulse.

“You alright? That’s the end of him...” We both watched as the last tendril of the purple flame that was once Validar faded, “Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now.” 

My vision suddenly flashes red. I lose my footing, feeling a little lightheaded and he tries to steady me by putting an arm behind my back. “What’s wrong Heeseung? You don't look too well-” Sunghoon is interrupted by lightning piercing his abdomen, making a horrifying noise.

I stare in horror as he stumbles back, clutching his stomach. My gloved hands shimmer with electricity. Why….why did I do that?

“This...this is not your fault, Heeseung.” Sunghoon chokes out even if he is in excruciating pain , “You have to promise me…that you will escape from this place. Please…” With one final ragged breath, the prince falls down onto the floor. A voice cackles in my head as I look numbly at the now-dead prince. There was nothing I could do to save him.

_No…. This can’t be. Forgive me for what I have done Sunghoon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKDKjfwke warning!! updates will be slow


	2. The stranger in the meadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still new to writing fics in ao3 please bear with me lmao and btw Naga is the god in this AU

_Now playing : Circus by Taeyeon ___

__

Sunghoon was walking with his younger brother Daniel (and K watching for danger from behind) along the dirt road until Daniel sprinted forward. “Milord! Stick together now, what if the bandits ambush us?” K calls after him, worriedly. Sunghoon rolled his eyes, K is their retainer but he can be such a worry wart sometimes.

Daniel groaned and slowed down, “Come on K, let loose a little! Sure we are on a mission but can’t we just...slow down a little?” He took off again, not bothering to hear what K said. As loyal the man is to the family, there are times he does feel like an overbearing mother.

“Just let him be, K. We aren't getting attacked by brigands now, right?” Sunghoon sighed as K sped up to match his space. He looked up to see a cloudless sky and the sun shining bright, letting the sunshine soak into his skin.

It was a beautiful day to be out, if it was only a different day... Maybe Sunghoon could convince K to prepare a picnic for him, Daniel and Mirae. This time, it’ll take extra convincing to make the knight join them, rather than standing at the door like a marble statue. There was comfortable silence between the prince and the retainer, with only the clunking from K’s armour and twittering of the birds in the trees.

“SUNGHOON!” A shrill scream broke the tranquil silence between the two. It was Daniel who stood in the middle of the meadow just off the road looking below him with a distraught. Panicked, Sunghoon unsheathed Falchion, ready to defend him from any harm, just to see him looking down at a figure curled up in the grass and flowers.

It was a boy with whipsy stark white hair clad in a purple and black coat, and he was asleep. He looked to be at least a year older than Sunghoon, what could someone like him be doing in a flower meadow like this?

Daniel nudged him with his foot, trying to wake the boy up. Sunghoon’s eyes widened, sending a silent thanks to Naga as the stranger didn’t wake up from his younger brother’s… effective waking up skills. Daniel was about to pick up a stick before Sunghoon grabbed his arm and gave him a warning look.

“Daniel! Don’t do that!” Sunghoon whisper-yelled at his younger brother even if the stranger on the ground isn’t awake, he isn’t really keen on making a horrible first impression. 

“Look hyung, it worked with you so what’s stopping me from using the same method to this stranger?” Daniel rolled his eyes as he dropped the stick. Sunghoon shuddered from all the times the younger has woken him up with a bucket full of frogs or a chilly wind spell. 

A groan from under the two startled them and the white haired stranger is waking up. “Wow I can’t believe that actually worked...” his younger brother said, Sunghoon nudged his elbow into his ribs as he looked at the stranger’s deep brown eyes. 

_Dear Naga, save him right fucking now._

The midday light drips through thick eyelashes into amber irises, mesmerizing. Sunghoon feels his jaw slacken, pinching the inside of his wrist and clearing his throat after a few seconds of strangled silence.

“I see you’re awake now.” Sunghoon peered at the boy laying on the ground, who was looking at the sky dazed and confused. Poor guy, how did he even get there in the first place, Sunghoon mused to himself.

“Hey there guy on the ground! Sorry for kicking you with my foot, I couldn’t find another way to try and wake you up!” Daniel smiled sheepishly at him. 

“There’s better places than to sleep on the ground you know.” Sunghoon reprimands, “Give me your hand.” The stranger gave his hand to Sunghoon, there was a strange looking mark with 6 purple eyes making an arch. Quite odd indeed.

Sunghoon helps him up, brushing off dirt from the ground, but he’s still looking confused at his surroundings. There was an awkward silence between the three of them, none of them not knowing what to say. Daniel was giving him the look for him to start the conversation, even though he’s more known to be the bubblier of the siblings. He’s been trying to get Sunghoon to talk to more people other than him and K, which was annoying. Sunghoon preferred to be by himself, practicing his swordship skills rather than socializing with people who never see him as a person. 

“Uh...you all right?” He blurted. The white haired stranger just stared at him with those pretty eyes of his, Sunghoon looked at his feet a little flustered. He could hear Daniel snickering to K while watching him make a complete fool of himself. Why does it even matter? He doesn’t even know this guy at all!

“Y-yes… Thank you, Sunghoon.” The stranger spoke. Sunghoon froze, looking at the other boy. It felt weird, his name being spoken by the purple and black clad stranger. He was not expecting that soft and melodic voice coming from someone like him.

“Oh? So you already know my name?” Sunghoon regained his composure.  
The stranger shook his head, and his face fell into a thoughtful expression, “No actually, I… It’s strange… Your name, it just came to me…”

“Hmmm, how curious.” Sunghoon murmured deep in thought, “Nevermind that, could you tell us your name?” So he could stop calling him the white-haired stranger with the mesmerizing eyes in his head. Yes, just for that reason. Definitely.

“My name is… It's…” The white haired stranger made a face, “Uh….”

Sunghoon just stared at him as if he had grown another head, “Er… you don’t know your own name?” This guy literally can’t be serious, behind him Daniel and K looked very confused, probably thinking the same as him, he remembered Sunghoon’s name but not his own?

“I’m not really sure if… I’m sorry, but where am I, exactly?”

“Hey, I’ve heard of this before! It’s called amnesia!” Daniel chimed in, making the stranger jump. Sunghoon sent an apologetic look to the stranger (he still doesn’t have a name yet). K rolled his eyes, “Well I think that’s called a load of pegasus shit. How can I believe that you don’t know your own name yet you remembered Milord’s?”

The stranger stammered, “But...but it’s the truth! I’m not joking…” Sunghoon bit his lip, in deep thought watching the exchange between the stranger and his retainer. Yes, it may seem weird that he might remembered Sunghoon’s but Daniel’s theory that the stranger might be suffering from amnesia seems plausible.

“But what if it is true, K? We can’t just leave him in this meadow, alone and confused.” He turned to face K, whose face was still scrutinizing the white-haired boy, “What sort of Shepherds would we be then?”

“Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution.” K informed the blue-haired prince promptly, “I wouldn’t let a wolf into our flock, especially one that doesn’t know his own name.”

Knowing how K is with unnamed strangers within the vicinity of him and Daniel, he heaved a sigh and addressed the entire group, “Fine then, let’s take him back to town and sort this out there.” He really doesn’t want to deal with a retainer who doesn’t take to newcomers well and a brother who will do anything to tease him.

“Wait wait wait wait, do I have a say in this?!” Asked said person with an uneasy look on his face, “I swear I’m not a bandit or something!” Quick Sunghoon, do something to put him at ease without sounding like a weirdo!

“Calm down. I promise we’ll hear what you have to say when we arrive back in town. Let’s go.” The prince gestured for the amnesiac stranger to tag along with the group. Hopefully when the group does arrive at the town, Sunghoon will finally match a name to those doe-like honey eyes.


End file.
